


Sort of a Boy

by cinder1013



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bullying, Intersex, M/M, Minor Feminization, Multi, Not Blaine Friendly, unwise party habits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:48:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5577253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinder1013/pseuds/cinder1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was said that lillae once ruled the world. They were a gift from the gods, according to legend, the union of two halves of the broken man creature.</p><p>If that were even true, it happened thousands of years ago, long before Kurt Hummel was born. Kurt rather doubted it was true. </p><p>All Kurt really knew was that he was supposed to pick his own pronoun, he had female and male parts which didn’t necessarily look like anyone else’s, and he could — as his dad said — do something stupid and get pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enter Puck Plus Two Beers

**Author's Note:**

> This idea sprouted from a yet-unfinished novel I wrote for Nano several years ago. That one was set in some distant time and the characters were all original, but this whole lillae idea captivates my imagination. I hope you enjoy it.

It was said that lillae once ruled the world. They were a gift from the gods, according to legend, the union of two halves of the broken man creature. Man had defied the gods and been punished, cursed to live a half existence, short and bitter. However, the gods, once their anger calmed, were moved to grant mercy and sent an child goddess of the heavens to marry a man. She ruled as their emperor and brought calm and prosperity. Her descendants were the lillae. 

If that were even true, it happened thousands of years ago, long before Kurt Hummel was born. Kurt rather doubted it was true. 

Lillae were not human — or if they were, they were a branch in the evolutionary tree that had long ago diverged — but because they were so homo sapien-like, government forms listed their sex as lillae. They were an intersex species and thus their gender was self-determinate, but biologically they didn’t have the same genetalia as an intersex homosapien. 

No one knew Kurt was lillae until he was in middle school. Some of the boys thought it would be funny to pants him in gym. That’s when he became known as the incredible, dickless boy. Kurt wanted to curl up and die. 

He didn’t really understand what he was and no one else did either. 

Hi m’lay had, of course, been lillae, but when she passed away she took all the information about them with her. Most lillae lived far away and kept to themselves. Searching the internet turned up very little information, often inaccurate, because they were a private people. When his mother left home, it was against her family’s wishes and she was no longer on speaking terms with any of them. 

All Kurt really knew was that he was supposed to pick his own pronoun, he had female and male parts which didn’t necessarily look like anyone else’s, and he could — as his dad said — do something stupid and get pregnant. 

His dad asked him once why he hadn’t chosen a female pronoun. Implied was the statement, _because you’re so girly_. His dad was an understanding person, but that didn’t mean he understood. Kurt replied without hesitation, “because I’m sort of a boy.” 

Kids at school thought he was a snob. The girls didn’t like him because he was too pretty. The boys didn’t like him because he acted superior and sexually he made them uncomfortable. Bullies shoved him around and sometimes tried to get him naked so they could see this weird thing for themselves. Kurt learned to wear tight clothes with lots of zippers and buckles and even a few locks on them. It was fashion and function so to speak. 

He never worried about anyone actually trying to touch him until Kurofsky forced a kiss on him. He was glad for the protection then. Still, it wasn’t enough. Kurofsky’s assault frightened him, and not just because it was sexual assault. He didn’t know what his body would do. Would it betray him? He had to get out of there before he found out. Thankfully, there was Dalton, a place to escape to, and Blaine, a friend he felt he could trust. 

Surprisingly, to him at least, when he transferred to Dalton, he was kind of a rockstar. 

“Nobody else is a lillae,” Blaine told him, brimming with excitement. Kurt had to list his sex on the form when he registered and by the end of the day it was already all over school what he was. “It’s like ... they’re like ... some people say they used to rule the entire planet.” 

“That’s just a myth, I think.” 

Kurt felt a bit naked without all his zippers and locks, but no one here tried to de-clothe him. In fact, he got a fair bit of romantic, yet dapper attention from the other boys seeing as he was, well, eligible since he wasn’t a boy or a girl. Some of them even tried to use female pronouns, which absolutely drove him up the wall. He could just see the gears turn in their heads, _I can just pretend it’s a girl. Imagine when I show up at (insert location) with a real lillae on my arm._

Kurt knew objectively that his distant relatives were rich and famous, although secretive. But they also didn’t know he even existed. Some day he was going to be famous in his own right and then he could walk onto one of those beautiful estates in the Riviera and announce, “Remember the daughter you threw out? Well, she was my m’lay and just look what you’re missing!”

Opportunism really wasn’t that much better than bullying, although it was less violent and Kurt was grateful for that. Still, Dalton was stifling and Blaine tended to be handsy, so he took every opportunity he could to visit home. He liked having his zips and buckles and locks back. 

That’s where he was now, sitting in his room in the basement, playing the soundtrack to Moulin Rouge at 11 to try to drown out the party upstairs. It seemed the football team won some kind of important game and now Finn was throwing a party. His dad and Carole even left for the rest of the weekend so Finn could have his space to celebrate. 

Oh holy Gaga, Kurt was so not going to leave his room unguarded. Just the thought of drunk teenagers copulating on his designer bedspread made him shudder. 

Because he had the music turned up, he missed the knock at the door. Puck, being Puck plus two beers, let himself in. 

“Hey.” 

Kurt used his remote to turn the music down. That just let the music in from upstairs of course, but at least it helped him to hear Puck a little. “Hi? Shouldn’t you be at a party?”

“Why aren’t you?”

“Well, I’m not on the football team anymore. In fact, I don’t even go to your school.” 

“But all the glee guys are here and some of the girls. The cheerleader ones,” Puck pointed out.

“Joy.” 

“Can I ask you something?” Without waiting for Kurt’s reply, Puck plopped himself down in the chair by the vanity. “What’s it like?”

“What is what like?”

“Duh, being part girl.” 

Kurt tried to indulge the interloper while also thinking of something very boring to say so the other boy would go away. “It’s not really like anything. I mean, gender isn’t about sex. I’m a boy.” 

“Huh? But you have a pussy, dude.” 

“Don’t call me dude.” 

“But, my point is, you have a pussy. How can that not be different?” 

Kurt raised a delicate brow at that. “If it’s different, how would I know? I’ve never been any other way.” 

“Oh, I hadn’t thought of that.”

“It’s not like I suddenly woke up this way, anymore than I suddenly woke up gay.” 

“Are you gay?”

Kurt just stared at him.

“I mean to say, gay is liking your own gender, right?”

“Right,” Kurt agreed, his tone clearly indicating he was speaking to a five-year-old.

“But your gender is lillae.”

“My sex is lillae. My gender is male. They can be different.” 

Puck contemplated that, which Kurt hadn’t expected. He was very clearly having some sort of internal argument. Not wanting to get between Puck and himself, Kurt went back to reading. He could wait until Puck said something else or went away. 

It wasn’t like he hated having Puck in his room, he thought to himself, even if the conversation was a little uncomfortable. Well, it was and it wasn’t. Most people never asked about this stuff. Some strange part of all of this was a little refreshing. 

“But, dude, if you got a pussy, what’s the big about dressing like a girl and shit? I mean if it makes your life easier.”

Kurt pulled his legs in, crossing them to put a barrier between himself and Puck. “This may surprise you, but I’ve never even seen my vagina. I’m barely aware of it.” 

“Why?”

Kurt squirmed, increasingly uncomfortable with the conversation, but not willing to shut it down. “Well, it just doesn’t work like a woman’s. It’s, well, closed.”

“Closed?”

Kurt blushed. “The, er, lips have cartilage in them. I know that they must open, theoretically, but I don’t know how. One of my doctors tried once when I was younger. It was very painful and he wasn’t successful.” 

“Whoa.”

“Please do not ever repeat that to anyone.”

“But, like, that means you can’t have sex.”

“I suppose I would have sex like any other gay man would.”

“Butt sex.”

Kurt grimaced, but he had to laugh too. After dealing with oh-so-proper Dalton boys all week, something about Puck’s crass manner was cute. “Yes.” 

“I’ve always wondered what that would feel like with a guy.” 

“You have?”

“Yeah. Like, I’ve totally sexed women up the butt, but they didn’t like enjoy it as much as I was, which is a total downer. But when Santana put her finger up my butt one time, I went fuckin’ nuts for it, ‘cause guys got that thing.”

“A prostate.”

“Right and I got to think that if a guy were going crazy on my dick and he was all tight like that, it would be totally awesome.” 

“Interesting, but what about the fact that you’re not attracted to boys?”

“Ain’t nothin’ wrong with boys, just girls are easier to get in bed. Like, take you, you got a great ass and you’re pretty. I’d totally hit that.”

“I’m flattered?”

Puck grinned. “That means I have a chance?”

“What?” Kurt squeaked. 

“I’d like to kiss you. Will you let me?”

“I don’t, I mean, well ...” Kurt swallowed hard. “Yes.” 

Leaning forward, Puck kissed him almost gently, waiting until Kurt wrapped his arms around his neck before he touched the other boy. 

That was what Finn walked in on, the two boys wrapped in a passionate embrace. “Dude! What are you doing to my brother?”

Puck pulled back and looked at Finn like he was seriously brain damaged. 

“I said he could,” Kurt told him softly. 

“But, Puck likes girls.” 

“I ain’t never checked out your junk, so lay off, dude. You ain’t my type.” 

“But my little brother is?” Finn asked, his eyes narrowing. 

“I’m three months older,” Kurt pointed out. The other two boys ignored him.

“Yeah, dude’s pretty.” 

“Please don’t call me dude.” Again he was ignored. 

“You touch him again and I’ll ... do ... something really bad to you,” Finn threatened.

“Ooo, I’m scared, Hudmel.”

“Stop!” Kurt yelled. “Both of you stop right now! Finn, if I want to kiss Puck, I will. And I do.” Puck smirked hearing that. “And Puck, be nice to my brother or I won’t give you any more kisses.” He took a deep breath. “Now, isn’t there a party going on upstairs?” 

“Want to go?” Puck asked, giving Kurt a welcoming grin. 

“I think I might.” He smiled back. “Let me just set up a booby trap and put on something acceptable.” 

“Does acceptable include sexy?” Puck asked. 

Kurt winked at him and then walked into his closet. 

“Why a booby trap?” Finn asked. 

“Because I don’t want some football playing ape pawing at a girl in my bed,” Kurt called back. 

“You get dressed,” Puck told him. “I’ll make a booby trap.” He looked around. “You got any old, non-designery bed covers?”

“In the chest at the foot of the bed and there’s some dye packs in one of those boxes on the shelves.” 

“Sweet!”

Finn grinned at his friend in conspiratorial fervor. “Putting them inside the pillow cases?”

“You know it!” 

Finn opened the chest and went looking for the old linens at the bottom while Puck pawed through the boxes on the shelves finding dye packs, glue, and a ball of yarn. 

“This yarn isn’t designer, is it?” Puck asked.

“Do they make designer yarn?” Finn asked. 

“It’s cashmere,” Kurt told them, emerging from the closet in tight black jeans, a graphic T and a soft, white scarf. He wore two criss-crossed belts at his waist, buckled together, although he wasn’t wearing the usual padlock that would hold them together. “Use the pink one. It’s the cheap one.” 

“Dude, I like.” Puck smiled appreciatively at his outfit. 

Kurt threw up his hands in frustration. “There’s no way I can get you two to stop calling me dude, is there?” 

They both smirked and shook their heads. 

“It’s like automatic, dude,” Finn told him. He yanked the older bed linens from the bottom of the chest and tossed them on the bed. “Let’s get this trap set.” He thought for a few seconds. “Oh man, we should do my bed next.” 

“It’s probably too late.” Kurt took the dye packs Puck was tossing to him and stuffed them inside a pillowcase. 

“Shit.” Finn dropped what he had in his hands and raced upstairs, followed closely by Puck and Kurt’s rather unkind laughter. 

“He really should have thought of it,” Kurt said. 

“Can I ask you something?” 

“Of course.”

“I know you’re sort of a boy, but do you ever, you know, wear girl’s clothes and be more girly?”

Kurt looked at him suspiciously. “Why?”

“Because I want to understand my boyfriend.” 

“I’m not going to pretend to be a girl for you.” 

“Duh, I didn’t ask you to do that. I just want to get this gender stuff.”

Kurt mulled that over for moment before answering. “Sometimes I do. Not in public, you know? Things are confusing enough for people as it is.” 

“It shouldn’t be about other people.” 

“I suppose.” Kurt bit his lip, thinking about that. “I just don’t want people thinking they can get away with calling me _she_ or anything. I don’t care if I’m wearing a skirt or not.” He looked around and then leaned in conspiratorially. “But I do have a girl’s cheerleading outfit in the back of the closet if you’re ever, I don’t know ...”

“Feeling kinky?”

“Yeah.” 

Puck grinned. “Nah. I like the access the skirt gives and all, but that prep uniform you wear has just as many possibilities.” He leaned in close and appropriated himself another kiss. “Pants off, shirt open ... all open and mine.” His lips trailed down Kurt’s neck, earning him a gasping moan. “Damn, we already booby trapped the bed.”

“Damn.” 

Puck chuckled. Wrapping his arm around Kurt, he led the other boy upstairs.

“Boyfriend?” Kurt asked as they climbed the stairs.

“You mind?”

“I suppose not.”


	2. Really? really, really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt meets Sebastian Smythe.

All during the party, Puck kept his arm around Kurt. He was very clearly telling the rest of the guys to back off by his posture. 

“You turning into a fag now?” Strando asked. 

Kurt stiffened when he heard the question, but didn’t look in Strando’s direction.

“You’re an idiot, dude. A total idiot.” 

“The dude has got no balls, remember?”

“I remember that you should shut your mouth.” They stepped up, toe to toe, glaring at one another. Puck pushed Kurt toward his brother. 

“Uh, shouldn’t we stop the fight?” Finn asked. 

“No, Strando has it coming,” Kurt told him. “I’d hit him, but I have spindly arms.” 

“I don’t think this is a good idea.” 

“I can beat your sorry ass,” Puck was saying, “just like I did last Thursday.” 

“I thought no one talks about fight club,” Strando sneered. 

“You’re the douche who just gave it a location.” 

Suddenly the crowd turned against him and Strando backed away. “Dude, no foul. Alright? No foul. You want to date the dickless boy, you go right ahead.” 

“I will date anyone I please because the Puckzilla can handle it all. Fuck this and fuck you! I’m gonna go somewhere where I can mack on my boyfriend.” Tangling his fingers with Kurt’s he led Kurt away. 

“You can have anyone you want?” Kurt asked. 

“Yup.”

“Pretty sure of yourself.” 

Puck shrugged and pulled Kurt out the backdoor. “I haven’t failed yet.” Tugging on Kurt’s hand, he led him over to a lounge chair. It was a warm summer evening. There were fireflies dancing in the grass and above their head stars blanketed the sky. “Join me?”

“I would love to, but, umm...”

“I won’t get handsy unless you tell me I can.” 

Kurt nodded and sat down on the chair, pulling Puck down after him. “It’s not that I don’t want to. I just don’t like being exposed. I mean, I’m a teenager. I want to. But...I’m also a little scared.” 

“Because of the whole weird vagina thing?” 

“That’s part of it. I don’t look like other people do. Down there, I mean. So, you know, I can please myself, but... what do I know about touching a guy. You’re going to be so disappointed.” 

“Don’t be stupid.” 

Beside him, Kurt stiffened. 

“No, I mean … look, if this is going to work, you have to realize that I am a douche and 90% of the words that come out of my mouth are douchery.” 

“So, what did you mean?” Kurt asked, his voice thickly laced with suspicion. 

“I just … yeah, there’s some fumbling in the beginning. Me too, right? I’ve never had sex with a lillae before and I don’t know what I’m doing either.” 

“You know more than I do.” 

“About you? You said it, you know how to please yourself. It’s something you’re going to have to show me.” 

“And you’ll show me, about you, I mean?”

He pulled Kurt close so he could give him more kisses. “Of course I will, babe. I look forward to it.” 

Hands still stayed above the waist and buckles and locks stayed on for several weeks after that, but he did let Noah touch his chest. Kurt had small, pert breasts that were unnoticeable after he bound them. He never really liked them until Noah was touching them, sliding his calloused fingers over the soft skin, catching them on the nipples. 

“What would you wear?” Noah asked. 

“An AA cup, I think. They’re pretty small.” 

“They’re perfect.” He plucked at the nipples, making Kurt moan.

Later, he bought Kurt a pretty, lacy bra so he could look at them in it and lick at the nipples through the lace. It was the first time Kurt felt the feminine in him could be pretty and when he took off his pants and underwear later, he found wetness, but the lips of his vagina were still shut tight. 

Blaine was not happy when he found out about Noah. 

“You’re going to date that … that...”

“Scruffy nerf herder,” Jeff supplied. Kurt giggled. 

“He’s poor and uneducated and not good enough for you,” Blaine argued. 

“He’s perfect,” Kurt shot back. “He’s caring and loyal and sexy.” He looked at Jeff. “He’s very sexy.” 

“Really?”

“He has these abs.” Kurt moaned. It was positively indecent. 

“Abs are not everything,” Blaine told him. “He’s not good enough for you. You deserve someone …”

“Rich?” 

“Among other things!” 

“Well, there’s not many here who are richer than me,” a new voice called from the doorway. Kurt looked over. He was tall with atrociously dated hair and a popped collar right out of a Corey Hart video. Decidedly not Kurt’s type, even if he did have broad shoulders and sparkling green eyes. Walking over, the boy extended his hand. “Sebastian Smythe. Perhaps you’ve heard of me.”

“Can’t say I have.” 

“Well, it was only a matter of time until you did. And you’re Kurt Hummel. Lillae. I’ve heard so very much about you.” 

“Oh please!” Kurt stood, putting as much distance between himself and Sebastian Smythe as possible. “I would rather be hit on by moldy toadstools than have to look at you and your obnoxious hair and your pathetic, meerkat face.” He turned and grabbed for his friend’s hand. “C’mon, Jeff. Let’s go plan your anniversary date.” 

He heard later that Blaine made a pathetic fool of himself trying to flirt with Sebastian. Poor Blaine. 

Sebastian irritated Kurt to no end. He would not take _no, scram, get away_ for an answer. At least he wasn’t handsy, like one Blaine Anderson. 

“Blaine!” 

“What?” 

“Touching my ass is not _just being friendly_!” Kurt yelled. Their little study group were making their way to the library when Blaine thought it was a good idea to goose him. Nick tried to hide his laughter. Jeff didn’t bother. Thad whistled softly, looking anywhere else. 

“Athletes do it all the time,” Blaine reasoned. 

“Oh, you’re an athlete now? How about you do some laps. Away. Far away.” 

“Kuurrrrt.” 

Kurt crossed his arms, his eyes lit up with anger. Suddenly, an arm dropped across his shoulders. “Blaine, you’re not bothering Kurt, are you?” Sebastian asked. Kurt didn’t even turn around to look at him. He stomped hard on Sebastian’s foot and then stalked off, pleased to hear Sebastian’s shrieks of pain echoing off the walls behind him.


	3. Puck, Meet Sebastian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just like the title says, Puck and Sebastian meet and there are kisses exchanged.

On Friday, Noah was waiting for him at the gate. “Hey princess, how’s it hangin’?” 

“Noah!” He ran and jumped into his boyfriend’s arms, squeezing him tight. 

“That’s my pretty boy.” Lifting Kurt’s chin, Noah kissed him very thoroughly. “I missed you all week.” 

“Me too. I missed you so, so much.” 

“Ooo, Kurt has a boyfriend,” a sing-song voice called out from behind him. 

“Shut up, Jeff!” He turned to find his friends waiting. Nick, Jeff, and Thad all looked very happy for him, even if Thad’s approval was still reserved. Blaine looked uncomfortable and Sebastian...honestly, Sebastian looked calculating. 

Stepping forward, he offered his hand to Puck. “Sebastian Smythe. I didn’t expect someone so suitable for him after Blaine’s rather inane descriptions.” 

“Yeah, well, there ain’t much in life like the Puckzilla.” 

Kurt giggled and his friends did too, except for Blaine who was pouting and Sebastian who still looked thoughtful. How odd. Kurt wondered what his angle was when he called Puck _suitable._ Sneaky, smirky meerkat. 

“Are they coming to the party this weekend?” Puck asked. 

“Party?” Blaine responded.

Kurt sighed and shot Puck a look that clearly said, ‘I’m going to murder you later.’ “It must have slipped my mind. My brother is throwing one of his silly parties this weekend that I am obviously going to attend or at least listen to it from my room directly below.” 

“Well of course we’re coming to entertain you,” Jeff told him. Truthfully, Jeff, Nick, and Thad were already invited. Kurt had been on the fence about inviting Blaine and decidedly did not want to have Sebastian there. 

“Of course we are,” Sebastian agreed. 

“Are you sure? It will be so plebeian.” 

“Sometimes it’s good to see how the lower classes live.” He smirked so wide, Kurt could see teeth. Helpless to do otherwise, Kurt gave up and nodded. 

“Well, I’ll see you later tonight then. My parents have to go to Cleveland again to visit my aunt. My step-brother and I have the place to ourselves for the weekend.”

“So, this is a slumber party?” Sebastian asked. “I’ll be sure to bring my jammies.” 

“Are they sexy jammies?” Puck asked.

“Do you want them to be?” 

“That’s enough!” Taking Noah’s arm, Kurt pulled him toward the truck. “Let’s go. I still have to pick out an outfit and do my hair and you know how long that will take.” 

Grinning, Puck walked him over to the truck. “Do I get to watch?” 

“Of course.” 

Puck not only got to watch, but Kurt modeled the bra for him and some very pretty panties, although he ultimately decided to bind his chest to be completely flat and wear boxer briefs under his black skinny jeans and his red Aladdin Sane t-shirt. 

“No belts?” Puck asked, wrapping his arms around Kurt from behind and looking over his shoulder in the mirror. 

“I don’t know. They make me feel safe but if I’m wearing them it’s harder for you to get into my pants.” 

He grinned. “You saying there’s a chance of me getting into your pants tonight?” 

“I, well, yes. I mean, if you’d like there to be.” 

“Oh, yes, princess, I totally want into your pants, but not during the party.” Taking down three belts from the back of Kurt’s closet door, he handed them over. “I don’t like you wandering around without protection. We’ll have some fun after people are gone.” 

“Oh, Noah...”

“Use one of them padlocks too. I know the kind of guys Finnster and I hang with.” 

Kurt got one of his padlocks from the vanity drawer and slipped it through the holes on two different belts, locking them tight. “So, there hasn’t been any trouble with Finn after you announced we’re dating?” 

“Hell, yeah, there’s been trouble. Finn, the team, shit like that, but I can handle it. It helps that your girls have all got my back. Strando and Rick tried to toss me in the dumpster on Wednesday. Cedes and Tina totally went off on them and those girls can be scary when they want to be.” 

“Where was Finn during this?” 

“Where do ya think?” 

Kurt gave an indelicate snort. “His popularity?” 

“Always. It’s the only thing he cares about.” 

Speaking of, the door opened and Finn shouted down, “Your friends are here!” 

“Knock on my door! Don’t just open it!” Kurt yelled back. 

Finn didn’t respond to that. Instead, all of his friends clomped down the stairs. They’d come together so they could car pool. Kurt set a pair of D&G sunglasses on his head, artfully set behind his bangs, then turned to face the stairs. “How do I look?” 

“Gorgeous!” Sebastian told him, jumping the railing and striding over to hug him. 

“You look great!” Puck agreed, grinning. 

“Puck, I think I’m going to kiss your boyfriend and I’m not going to be sorry,” Sebastian announced, but rather than the usual smirk on his face, there was a look of hunger and need and possibly even longing. 

Stepping forward, Puck wrapped his hands around Kurt’s waist, stroking his tummy, but he didn’t push Sebastian away. “Why should I let you?” 

“Why should **_I_** let you?” Kurt asked. 

“Because you’re irresistible,” Sebastian told him. Lifting his head, he looked Puck right in the eye. “Because you’re irresistible too.” 

“You say things like that and we might not even make it out of the bedroom,” Puck said with a grin. His eyes were hot and smoldering, staring right back into Sebastian’s. 

“And that’s our cue to leave,” Jeff announced, dragging Nick out by one hand and Blaine by the other.

“Wait, do we all get to kiss Kurt now?” Blaine asked, pouting. 

“That’s what I’m wondering,” Nick agreed, “but I doubt it.” 

Sebastian wasted no time when the door closed behind them. Tilting Kurt’s head back, he kissed him with a sensual grace that was entirely unfair. No one, particularly Sebastian Smythe, should be that good at kissing. Kurt whimpered into his mouth. When he finally pulled back, his usual smirk in place, his thumb stayed, rubbing back and forth over Kurt’s lower lip. 

“Do I get to kiss **you** now?” He asked Puck. 

“I’m just being used so you can get to my boyfriend,” Kurt complained, more put out than he thought he would be. At Dalton he’d sort of gotten used to being the center of attention, the wanted one. Standing between Puck and Sebastian right now he almost felt forgotten. 

It didn’t help when Puck leaned across him and kissed Sebastian. It wasn’t like his kiss had been. This one was wild and passionate, each boy trying to dominate the other. That was the problem, Kurt thought, he was a pushover. 

But he couldn’t help the shiver down his spine, watching them kiss. They were hot. 

When Puck finally pulled away, a string of saliva attached their lips for just a moment. “There’s a party upstairs,” he said.

“There could be a party down here,” Sebastian countered. 

“What do you think, babe?” Puck asked, leaning down and planting a kiss behind Kurt’s ear. “Want to stay down here and explore this a little?” 

Turning slightly, he could see the want and need in his boyfriend’s face. He couldn’t deny his boyfriend this even if he was feeling a little left out. He was an attention whore and he knew it, so he was probably just overreacting. “Sure, but I think I might need a drink. Sebastian? Could you run upstairs?”


	4. Not the Wine Cooler Sort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian knows something about lillae and he proves it. There is sex. Much sex.

He looked at Kurt for a moment, gauging what he could get away with before nodding. “Sure, but don’t start the party without me.” 

“I can’t promise anything with someone as gorgeous as Puck. You’ll just have to be quick about it,” Kurt said with that air of lofty superiority that usually annoyed people. Sebastian just smirked at him before making his way up the stairs. 

“Are you not comfortable with this?” Puck asked as soon as the door closed. He sat on the bed and tugged Kurt into his lap. 

“I just … at Dalton, Sebastian kept making passes at me, but they were cheesy. You, I can see it in the way he looks at you, he wants to eat you alive. He’s not really that interested in me.” 

“Babe, if you’re uncomfortable, we’re not going to do this. It’s kind of awesome that he wants me, but you’re what’s important. Got me?” 

“Yeah.” Turning so he straddled Puck’s lap, he kissed Puck passionately, his fingers rubbing over the mohawk. “I do want to. I just don’t want to be left out.” 

“I wouldn’t let that happen.” 

Kurt smiled. “Then I should undo this lock then?” 

“No. He’s not going to be your first, baby. But want to watch me fuck him?” 

“No, not really. I -” 

The door opened and Sebastian appeared at the top of the stairs with two beers and a wine cooler. “Hey, guys. Doesn’t look like you got very far.” 

“I think we should go to the party upstairs,” Puck said. 

“Oh, Puck-” 

“No, princess. You’re uncomfortable. We’ll go upstairs and party.” 

“Why would you be uncomfortable, Kurt?” Sebastian asked, bringing over the alcohol. Kurt snatched the beers and gave one to Puck before lifting Puck’s shirt to wrap over the cap of his beer and use it to open the bottle. Sebastian looked vaguely offended at being left with a raspberry wine cooler. 

Kurt took a long swig of his beer before replying. He didn’t notice the way Puck and Sebastian’s eyes were trained on the way his lips wrapped around the bottle. “I just...” 

“He feels like a third wheel,” Puck put in when Kurt wouldn’t say it. 

“Look,” Kurt told Sebastian, “I had the nickname ‘incredible dickless boy’ when I went to McKinley for a reason. I’m not exactly a boy and you’re gay. I can see how into Puck you are and I don’t blame you-” 

“Whoa! You think I’m not into you?” 

Kurt bit his lip nervously, but forced himself to nod. 

“Why would you think that? I make passes at you every chance I get. Just because I’m also into your boyfriend … well, is that such a bad thing?” 

“But the way you kiss him...” Kurt blushed. “It’s just not how you kissed me.” 

“I thought lillae like it softer.” 

“Not Kurt,” Puck told him. 

Sitting on the bed next to them, Sebastian actually let loose a sigh. “You know I moved here from France.” Kurt nodded. “I had a romance while I was there. Not more than a few nights really, but such a gorgeous boy. We went for round 2 and 3 and 4... Anyway, he was lillae.” 

“You’ve touched a lillae? You know how it works?” Kurt’s wonder was so great, he forgot to blush. 

“I do. There are certain things a lillae can’t do without … help. Am I right in suspecting you haven’t had that kind of help yet?” He smiled. “Want to find out?” 

“Hell yeah,” Puck said. Kurt laughed and nodded his agreement. 

“I will show you on one condition. This isn’t a one night thing. I want to date you. I want to bring you home to the parents who will be so, so happy. I want Puck to fuck me hard at some point fairly soon. I want a lot of things.” 

“You’ll have to make a list so we can approve them one by one. I insist on a line item veto.” 

Puck laughed, laying back on the bed. “Come here, pretty boy, and let me show him how to kiss you.” Pulling Kurt down, he gave him a long, passionate kiss. It was easily as forceful as the one he’d shared with Sebastian and Kurt gave back as good as he got. Sebastian stared at them avidly, seeming to drink it all in. As soon as Kurt pulled back, he leaned in and got a passionate kiss of his own. 

“I think you might better get the key to that padlock after all,” Puck told him. “But I get Kurt first.”

“I suppose, but you have no idea. A lillae is amazing.” 

“I s’pose we’re gonna find out.” 

Kurt found the key in his bedside drawer and undid the padlock. 

“So, what’s with that anyway?” Sebastian asked. 

“How do you think I ended up with the nickname? Someone thought it was funny to pants me during middle school. Once everyone found out, they all wanted to see. Some of them were … handsy. I started wearing this to keep myself safe.” 

“Seriously? And you didn’t sue them or call the police or -”

“You’ve never been to public school, have you?” Kurt asked, amused, arching his eyebrow.

“Kurt’s right. This was as much as he could do,” Puck agreed. “I don’t like him to be without it at parties like these. The one upstairs I mean.” He pulled Kurt close again. “Let’s get you naked.” 

“You’ll both be naked too, right?” 

“Let’s all get naked.” 

Sebastian agreed with a grin. 

In the end, the last stitch of clothing to go was Kurt’s skinny jeans and underwear. 

“Wow,” Puck breathed, looking between Kurt’s legs. He tried to close them, but Sebastian and Puck each caught an ankle and tugged them open again. “You’re so beautiful.” 

Sebastian nodded. “Kurt, sit up a little. I bet no one has ever explained this to you.” Kurt shook his head, sitting up on his elbows. “Most of it is straightforward. Your cock, your pussy,” he said, tracing his finger lightly over them, making Kurt shiver. “The difference is here. Just below your pussy is very sensitive and also right behind your dick.” His finger barely nudged the skin behind his dick and Kurt gasped. It was almost like an electric shock running through him, a good shock. “Manipulation of these areas is best for getting the pussy lips to open. I recommend using tongue.” 

“I got this,” Puck told him. “I am a totally expert carpet muncher.” Sebastian laughed at that and Kurt would have too, but Puck’s tongue was already at work. Collapsing back on the bed, he moaned. “Hold him and kiss him and stuff,” Puck ordered before delving back into his work. Sebastian tried, but Kurt was too busy shaking and shivering, moaning, writhing. The best thing he could do was to cradle Kurt close and help hold his legs open. 

Puck pulled back after a few minutes. “Damn.” With one finger, he traced the lips of Kurt’s pussy. They were bloomed open, red and full. “That is so gorgeous.” 

“Let me see.” Sebastian scooted down to take a look. “Perfect.” He trailed his own fingertip along the lip of Kurt’s pussy. “Here, inside, feel that?” 

Kurt nearly levitated off the bed when he felt two fingers slide into him, one Puck’s and the other Sebastian’s. 

“That’ll drive him crazy and further back is …” He touched something sensitive along the roof of Kurt’s pussy and Kurt screamed. 

“Fuck me!” he gasped out. “Someone has got to fuck me!”

“How crazy can we drive him?” Puck asked with a smirk. 

“Right the hell now!” 

“You’d better fuck him soon,” Sebastian warned him. “I can’t wait much longer.” Sliding up the bed again, he pulled Kurt into his arms and kissed him. 

“Baby, this’ll hurt a little,” Puck warned as he sat up and grabbed a couple condoms from the bedside table, where he’d stashed them earlier. 

“Hurt?” Kurt asked, pulling away from Sebastian’s lips. 

“It always hurts the first time, but it’s going to feel so, so good.” Puck leaned over and got his own kiss. “You trust me?” 

“Always.” 

“Would you get a move on, Romeo?” 

He laughed at Sebastian’s impatience. Leaning in for another kiss, he tried to distract Kurt a little as he rubbed the head of his dick up and down Kurt’s slick folds. Fuck, he was wet. There wasn’t any resistance as he slid inside. None. “Fuck!” 

“What?” 

But Kurt was moaning, arching his back, one of his hands wrapped around the back of Sebastian’s neck and the other clawing at Puck’s shoulder, trying to get him closer. Wanting to be a part of things, Sebastian latched onto one of Kurt’s pouty, little nipples, biting lightly at it. That about drove Kurt crazy and Sebastian had to pin down his leg to keep him from bucking Puck off. 

“Harder!” he gasped. “Won’t break! Fuck harder!” 

“Don’t pull all the way out. Stroke deep,” Sebastian warned, his own breath coming out of his mouth in staccato bursts as he watched Kurt come apart. Puck’s brow furrowed in concentration as he lifted Kurt’s hips to fuck him deeper, harder. 

Kurt came. He shook and shivered and came again. 

Puck couldn’t hold out after that. He thrust deep a few more times and followed Kurt into bliss. Pulling out, he dropped to the side. 

Sebastian shifted, but Kurt put a hand on his hip, stopping him before he could move between Kurt’s legs. 

“Give me a minute,” he panted. 

“All the time in the world, gorgeous,” Puck whispered, his fingers rubbing through the come littering Kurt’s stomach. Sebastian wasn’t so sure about that. If he didn’t get to come soon, he was going to scream. 

It took a few minutes and then Kurt was pulling at him. Puck handed him a condom and he couldn’t get it on fast enough. A hand on his arm stopped him before he could plunge right in. 

“Calm down,” Puck ordered. “He needs it slow. He needs you to warm him back up again.” 

“I don’t know if I can go slow,” Sebastian admitted. “You have no idea what you two looked like.”

Getting up, Puck maneuvered behind him, grabbing his hips. “Slow,” he murmured, inching him forward, inside Kurt. 

“Fuck!” 

“Mmm.” Kurt lifted his legs to wrap them around Sebastian, but Puck was in the way, so he just stayed like that, his ankles propped on Puck’s hips. 

Puck wouldn’t let him go fast, forced a languid pace that was surely going to kill him until Kurt got that look in his eyes again, his pupils blown and his back arched. Puck lifted Kurt’s leg up to rest on Sebastian’s shoulder and then pushed hard. “Now, fuck him.” 

Sebastian’s hips snapped forward in relief, fucking hard and deep. Kurt was moaning again and then screaming out their names, promising bloody retribution if he didn’t get more and right now! Sebastian nearly came when he felt two of Puck’s fingers slide inside Kurt next to his dick, manipulating Kurt from the inside. Kurt came hard, shuddering through another orgasm and whimpering with sensitivity. That was enough for Sebastian. His hips snapped forward one more time and he came, filling the condom. 

“Fuck,” he whispered against Kurt’s neck. Kurt giggled. 

After cleaning up, they slept in a tangled pile, content. 

Kurt woke sometime around three am, snuggled back into Puck, to find Sebastian staring at him. “Hi,” he whispered. 

“Hi. I... I can’t get enough of looking at the both of you.” 

Kurt frowned. “Is that just a line? Because you’ve had this. You don’t need lines.” 

“Whatever.” Sebastian turned over, his back rigid. 

Biting his lip, Kurt pulled free of Puck’s grasp and wrapped himself around Sebastian. “I’m sorry. I’m just so... Why do you even want me? You’re gay. At least Puck is bi or something.” 

Sebastian looked back over his shoulder. “You’re a boy, right?”

“Sort of.” 

“Then why wouldn’t I want you?” He turned back, hugging Kurt close. “You have a dick, right?” 

“A very, very, teeny tiny one.” 

“So? You could have a vagina … er, I mean only a vagina and you could still be a boy.” 

Kurt nodded, bumping his head against Sebastian’s chin. “But I’m sort of a girl once in awhile.” 

Sebastian was silent for a long time. Finally, he shook his head. “Doesn’t matter. I like you. You’ve got sass. I like that. I admit that I started pursuing you because you’re family friendly, but I like you, boots, scarves, and all.” 

Kurt giggled. 

“Are we done with this Hallmark moment?” Puck bitched. “Some of us are trying to sleep.” He tugged Kurt back, but Sebastian didn’t let go, so Kurt ended up in the middle of a very delicious sandwich. He snuggled close, his head on Sebastian’s chest and his back pressed against Puck.


	5. And now the happy ending...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They resolve some problems and then have more sex. Avast! Happy ending ahead!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late. One of the girls at work left and it's been playing havoc with my life.

When he woke in the morning, it was very hot. Behind him, Puck was snoring lightly, providing almost a furnace of body heat. In front of him, Sebastian was better. His skin felt cool by comparison. Kurt, whose body temperature was naturally a few degrees lower, felt sweat along his brow and the nape of his neck. That’s it, he was not sleeping in the middle anymore. 

He tried to sneak out of bed, but he woke Seb in the process. “Go back to sleep,” he whispered. 

“And miss this chance for sleepy morning sex.” 

“Right now, I just want a shower.” 

“We can have sleepy, morning shower sex.” 

“Then you would have to get up.” 

“Damn.” Sebastian turned over and let Kurt go shower alone. It refreshed him to have a little time to himself after such a wild experience. Who would have thought? Kurt, being the incredible dickless boy, hadn’t expected to have a relationship for a long time, if ever. Certainly not with two beautiful men. 

Humming to himself, he finished washing and then dressed, being careful to lock his belts tightly. Who knew what kind of stragglers he might find upstairs. Proper preparation and all that. 

Looking around when he got to the top of the stairs, he found he hadn’t been wrong. Several of his former tormentors were passed out on the couch and floor. He found Blaine, Nick, Jeff, and Thad in the kitchen. “Good morning. Did anyone start coffee?” 

Jeff pointed to the machine. “All yours.” 

“Bless you, good sir.” Kurt, dramatically, tipped a non-existent hat to him before getting himself a cup. 

“Did you have a good night?” Blaine asked, still sulky. 

Kurt sighed, sitting down across from him. For all the things he didn’t like about Blaine, there were a million more things he loved. They had so very much in common. Still, this attitude just had to go. “I had a good night, yes. Puck and Sebastian were both very good to me.” 

“It sounded like it,” Nick assured him with a leer, making Kurt blush. 

“Yeah, we could hear you over the noise of the party.” 

“Is that so?” Sebastian asked, lounging in the doorway. “Well, good. Now people know to back off.” 

“Are you about to make a statement about me belonging to you or something? Because that would be creepy. We’re barely even boyfriends yet.” 

“So we are boyfriends?” Sebastian asked, prowling forward, stopping in front of Kurt’s chair. 

“Umm, if you want to be.” 

“I do, very much.” He smirked. “So, boyfriend, want to come back to bed?” 

“I haven’t had my coffee yet.” Kurt smirked right back over the rim of his mug. 

“I’ll make sure you don’t regret it. Maybe we can even wake Puck up? And then the rest of the house?” 

“In a minute. I want you to explain something to me, how I’m parent-friendly.” 

“He means that his parents will approve because you can bear an heir,” Blaine told him. “Nice, Sebastian, real nice.” 

“Just because Kurt can doesn’t mean I expect that he will. It’s just that dear Mom and Dad are more likely to loosen up the purse strings if I’m dating a lillae.” 

Kurt frowned and he wasn’t the only one in the kitchen doing so, but it was Puck who spoke - Puck who’d only just entered and heard Sebastian’s last sentence, which he did not like one bit. “You just want money out of this? You think Kurt is your personal whore or something?” 

“No! It’s an unplanned benefit. Nothing more.” 

“It doesn’t seem so unplanned. You’ve been flirting for weeks,” Kurt pointed out. “It was always different before though, before you knew about Noah.” 

Frustrated, Sebastian dragged his fingers through his hair. “None of this is coming out right. Can we go downstairs and talk?” 

Puck got right up in his face, shoving him back into the counter. “No, I don’t think that’s a good idea. If we didn’t have such a dignified audience, I might go all juvie on you.” 

“You don’t understand.” 

“What I understand is that Kurt ain’t a meal ticket.” 

“No, he is not. I promise you.” 

“Noah.” Kurt stood. His eyes were clear, but they were very bright. Crying was not an option, but he so wanted to. “Noah, I think we **should** talk alone. The three of us, I mean.” 

“I really might hurt him.” 

“You won’t because I don’t believe in domestic violence.” Kurt’s voice was sharp and Noah immediately backed off. “Now, I’d like for the three of us to go downstairs and talk this out. I want to understand.” He thought about that for a moment. “And if I don’t like what I hear, then Blaine can smack him.” 

“Blaine?”

“Me?” 

“The hobbit? Why?” 

Kurt shrugged. “Because he’s wanted to for like ever and also because he won’t get sent back to juvie over it. Now, come along.” Spinning on his heel, Kurt led the way back downstairs. 

“I need a drink,” Sebastian mumbled. 

As soon as he shut the door behind them, Kurt let loose. “I am not here to make sure you keep your trust fund, Sebastian. I’m not a tool.”

“No, you’re not. You’re hot and sexy and beautiful. Yes, I heard about you and you being lillae and I thought, ‘hey, my grandfather would love that and maybe I’ll inherit an extra couple million.’ Is that so wrong? I didn’t even know you yet.” He took a deep breath. “It’s not what I think now.” 

“Then why did you even mention it?” 

“I guess it was a lead in to the horrible conversation where I have to admit that Mommy and Daddy dearest will want to meet you, but they’d slam the door in Noah’s face because they’re snobs with no sense of humor.” 

“That’s OK,” Noah told him, leaning back against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. “My mom will be pissed that neither of you are Jews.” 

“My maternal grandmother was Jewish,” Sebastian offered. 

Noah opened his arms wide, but didn’t move away from the wall. “Welcome to the family! Mazel Tov!” 

“She’s still going to hate me. My father is of German descent and my mother isn’t even homosapien,” Kurt said thoughtfully. “We’re going to have a lot of family problems, aren’t we?” 

“Yeah, and wait until your dad finds out you have two boyfriends _and_ you’re having sex. Can you say, ‘shotgun time?’ I knew you could, boys and girls.” 

“Shotgun?” Sebastian asked, his eyes wide. 

“My dad can be very threatening,” Kurt admitted. “He’s not crazy about someone defiling his little boy.” 

Puck finally left the wall, walking right up to Sebastian. “I could use you as a human shield.” 

“So kind of you. Is it my fault that my parents are going to accept Kurt? Is there something wrong with being happy about the fact that I’m finally going to bring home a boy they won’t snub and make rude comments about just loud enough to be heard, but not loud enough to call them out on?” 

“Dude...” 

“I love my parents, I do, but they’re snobs. They’re rude and prejudiced and they still call my sexuality ‘that thing I’ll eventually grow out of,’ with that pitying look in their eyes.” 

Part of him wanted to keep arguing, but he couldn't, not when Sebastian sounded so wounded. Kurt wrapped his arms around Sebastian from behind, tipping him forward just slightly into Puck’s broad chest. 

“Decision made, huh?” Puck asked.

“Yeah, I think so.” 

“Ooo, do we get to have make-up sex now?” 

They both turned to look at Kurt, startled. 

“What?” he asked, defensively, “I’m not allowed to like sex?” 

His boyfriends decided he was very much allowed to like sex. In fact he should love sex and having sex as often as possible. They very loudly and passionately agreed on it. 

“You know the great thing about sex with Kurt?” Puck asked later, much too casually for someone who just had his head between his squirming, moaning boyfriend’s legs. 

“Everything?” Sebastian suggested from where he sat, the back of Kurt’s head resting on his stomach, his fingers plucking at Kurt’s pouty little nipples. 

“In addition to that,” he said in between blowing little pufts of air across Kurt’s open lips, tracing the tip of his tongue up one side and down the other. “We can both fuck him at once.” Puck finally looked up, pulling Sebastian close and kissing him hard. “Of course, we can both fuck you at once too. There are so many possibilities.” 

“We, yes, let’s do that,” Sebastian panted, immediately turned on. Well, more turned on. 

Kurt stared down his body at his hard, little cock. “I don’t think I’ll be fucking anyone.” 

“Kurt.” Sebastian lifted his chin, kissing him tenderly. “We love every part of you and if you want to fuck me, you can. You know that.” 

“Yeah, but what would you get out of it?” 

“Well...” Sebastian considered that. “Seeing you come is amazing and I’ll get that, of course. Fucking me is everyone’s dream after all.”

“Everyone?” Kurt asked, arching his brow. 

“Absolutely everyone in the entire world wants to fuck me. It’s a fact. But, also, I bet it would feel good. Want to find out?” 

Kurt thought about that for a moment, but then shook his head. “Let’s save it for later. I think Noah has an idea.” 

Turning Sebastian to face Kurt, Puck slid his hands down Seb’s back to the sweet curve of his ass. “I got a great idea. You did want me to fuck you, after all, didn’t you, Seb?” 

“Yes, oh yes!” 

“Don’t be so unenthusiastic,” Kurt teased. 

Puck found his jeans on the floor and pulled a packet of lube from the pocket. “Does this work like a girl or do I need to know something special.” 

“Well, it’s not a pussy,” Sebastian drawled. 

“It is if I say it is,” Puck told him with a smirk. “And I’m gonna fuck this tight, little pussy.” Sebastian’s breath shuddered as Puck’s fingers slid over his asshole, leaving a trail of lube in their wake. “You like that?” 

Looking over his shoulder, Sebastian told him, “I’m not a girl, I can take it hard, and you had better get moving or I’ll just fuck Kurt and leave you high and dry.” 

Kurt laughed. “Guess you shouldn’t call it a pussy, Puck.” He slid two fingers inside his wet cunt and then joined Puck in playing with Sebastian’s ass. “Mmm, I like this.” 

“Yeah, me too!” Sebastian gasped, thrusting himself back onto both of their fingers. 

“You have a beautiful ass,” Puck told him. “I can see why everyone wants to fuck you.” Kurt hmmed his agreement. “You ready, beautiful?” he asked, looking at Kurt over Sebastian’s shoulder. 

“Yes! Now! Fuck me, please!” Kurt wrapped his legs around Sebastian’s waist, trying to pull him in. Puck wrapped his hand around Sebastian’s cock, slid a condom onto it and then guided him inside. Kurt moaned long, low, and delicious. 

“Now, hold still.” 

“Fuck.” 

“Be a good boy,” Puck teased. Carefully, he slid inside Sebastian. “Now, let’s see how good your stamina is.” Pulling back, he thrust in hard, shoving Sebastian deep inside of Kurt. “Good?” 

“Fuck yes!” 

Kurt groaned out Puck’s name, but he didn’t sound as wrecked as Puck wanted him too. Neither of them did. “You’re both over-thinking,” he chided, grinding himself against Sebastian’s ass. 

“Oh, fuck! Not thinking anything!” Sebastian protested. He pushed back and then forward into Kurt again. 

“Mmm,” Kurt agreed, much too casually. 

Grabbing Kurt’s ankles, Puck lifted until they were next to Sebastian’s shoulders. Then he thrust in again, hard. That earned him the scream he was looking for. 

“Do it again!” Sebastian begged. “I want to see that look on his face forever.” 

Puck did, again and again. "Fuck, fuck, fuck! Your fuck-stupid face!" 

"Yeah," Sebastian whispered, never resisting closing his eyes so hard. "Oh fuck, yeah. Come on, Kurt, come hard on my big cock!" 

And Kurt did so with a scream that hurt their ears. Then he did so again and again. In fact, he couldn't stop, the way Sebastian fucked into him forced the orgasms out of him. 

"You're going to fuckin' squirt!" Sebastian moaned. "Puck, he's going to -" And then Kurt did, coming again with another ear piercing scream. 

"No more," he begged. "No more! I can't!" 

Puck yanked back Sebastian's hips, pulling him out of Kurt, and then forced him onto his elbows and knees, his chin on Kurt's stomach. Then he fucked Sebastian mercilessly, the way they couldn't fuck Kurt. The way Puck needed to sometimes and the way Sebastian needed to have it. "I'll make you come, bitch! Come on my cock! That's all you're getting, my cock!" 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Sebastian chanted over and over into Kurt’s skin. Kurt shuddered just from Sebastian’s breath across his sensitive tummy. Puck grabbed Sebastian’s hair and yanked him back. “Oh, fuck!” 

“Wanna show Kurt what you look like when you come!” 

Sebastian did, coming across Kurt’s thighs. Puck followed right after with a roar and collapsed across Sebastian, who collapsed on Kurt, squishing him. 

“Move,” Kurt ordered, although rather feebly, kicking Sebastian’s thigh. 

“Can’t,” he muttered. 

“You 2 are fuckin’ hot.” Puck rolled to the side. Sebastian did the same, putting himself firmly in the middle. 

“Next time I’m on top,” Kurt said, his voice drowsy from a good fucking. 

“Sure, top,” Sebastian slurred. They all slipped into slumber. 

When they woke, they were glued together a bit and sore and very dirty, but Kurt couldn’t stop smiling. He, the incredible dickless boy, had 2 hot boyfriends. How amazing was that?


End file.
